Prince George the Elder of Sonora
Not to be confused with Prince George of San Diego or Marc, Prince of Sonora. | place of birth = Porciúncula, GC, Sierra | religion = | occupation = | signature_type = Signature | signature = }} 'Prince George the Elder of Sonora', (George Cameron Miller; born May 6, 1934) is the youngest child of King Lewis III and Queen Natalia. He is the younger brother of the late Queen Angelina I and Prince Charles of Mohave, and is the great-uncle of the current reigning Queen Angelina II of whom he serves as her appointed regent. Prince George is currently 10th in line to the Sierran throne, and the first not from Queen Angelina I. At the time of his birth, he was 2nd in line to the throne, and was poised to be the King following his brother's from the royal line due to an extramarital affair, but because of changes made by Parliament switching from male-preference cognatic to absolute, his sister assumed the throne following their father's death in 1965. Prince George currently serves as the Regent of Sierra following his appointment by his grand-niece, Queen Angelina II on January 24, 2016, in order to allow her to pursue her collegiate studies at . Prince George was born a few years prior to Sierra's entry into during the reign of his grandfather, King Lewis II. Living with his parents, King Lewis III and Queen Natalia, then known as Peter, Crown Prince of Mojave, and Princess Natalia of the Banat, and his siblings, Charles, Prince of Mohave, and Alexis, Princess of Colorado (Queen Angelina I) in Santa Monica, Prince George and his family moved into the Occidental Palace in 1945 when his grandfather died and his father ascended the throne. In 1954, he began studies at the overseas in the United States on . He received his in in 1958 and a in in 1960. Following college, Prince George worked for the Royal Pacific Railroad and became director of the North Central Division in 1964. In 1965, his sister, Alexis, became Queen Angelina I, and Prince George and his wife, Maylene, moved to San Jose to become a board member of the Royal Pacific Railroad. Prince George co-founded Kolana Industries, a $40 billion multinational private company that primarily manufactures, refines, and distributes chemicals, minerals, and steel. He served as the Kolana Industries' before stepping down in 2005. While remaining a member of the Industries' board of directors, Prince George joined Cabrillo Technologies, the company headed by his nephew, King Smith II, as its . He has been an outspoken advocate for a range of humanitarian and social issues including international human rights, human trafficking, poverty, hunger, and government censorship. Prince George has also defended the preservation of numerous historical sites and parks. In 2016, Prince George was appointed by his great-niece, Queen Angelina I, as her regent, serving the role of the Monarch in the Queen's personal absence as a student attending Stanford University. Prince George was officially recognized as the Regent by Parliament on January 24, 2016. Early life and education George was born at the Château Frémont, the official residence of the Prince of Mohave and his family, in Santa Monica, at 8:33 AM ( ) on May 6, 1936. He was the youngest child of Peter, Crown Prince of Mohave, and Princess Natalia of the Banat, and was the fifth-youngest grandchild of King Lewis II. The infant prince was christened at the St. Monica's Catholic Church as George Cameron Miller. At birth, Prince George automatically became titled as Marquis of Appleton as the third child of the Crown Prince. As a child, Prince George attended the Santa Monica Catholic Academy with his two older siblings, receiving non-preferential treatment from the instructors and allowed to study and play in the company of commoners without special supervision. When George and his family moved into the Occidental Palace following his father's ascension as King, George attended the Echo Park Preparatory School in . When George was 16, he was injured in a school-organized football game, receiving a , and suffered from frequent headaches and insomnia for months to come. These complications forced the prince out of public education and he was finally given a private tutor to advance his studies. While confined in the Palace, the prince began reading books on finance and business from the private library, gaining an interest in the field. After returning to public high school and graduating as part of the top 10 in class, he was admitted into the . The prince received his in in 1958 and his in in 1960. George finished with a nearly perfect GPA and high marks, and was a member of the chapter there. Activities and career George began work for the Royal Pacific Railroad as a marketing specialist under a non-preferential agreement regulated by Parliament in 1961. Within three years, he was promoted to the position of director of the company's North Central Division. After the coronation of his sister in 1965, Alexis, now Queen Angelina I, Prince George moved out of the Occidental Palace and moved to San Jose, Santa Clara, much closer to the company's headquarters, where he worked closely with the board of directors. That same year, he was elected to serve as one of the board's own members, and was a major force behind restructuring the corporate system of the company, and experimenting with light rail and busing transportation. Regency On January 24, 2016, Prince George was appointed as the Regent of Sierra by Queen Angelina II by royal decree. The Queen announced her intentions to devote her attention full-time in college at Stanford. Although the Constitution describes when and how regency is activated, the Queen's appointment was recognized by Parliament as her prerogative, and Prince George was confirmed as the Regent on the same day. Had the regent been appointed under current constitutional law, the Queen's paternal uncle (Prince George's nephew), Prince George of San Diego would have become the regent. Personal life From his upbringing, the Prince Elder enjoyed a variety of sports and games, his favorite being the equestrian sport of , which he played actively until 1994. He personally financed his own private polo field at his San Jose estate, and formed the St Andrew White Meadow Country & Polo Club, and offered horseback riding lessons to clients during his free time while working for the Royal Pacific Railroad. He briefly played competitively at the local level, with his team winning the Central Sierra Provincial Polo Championships in 1969. The Prince has been a prominent figure in the Sierran aristocratic community, and frequently threw private galas and charity expositions in San Jose and in Las Vegas, sending more than half of the earnings from such events to the various charities and philanthropic organizations he patronized. He is a King of Arms of the College of Arms of Sierra, a crown corporation that is composed of Sierra's officer of arms and peers, and charged with managing, documenting, and preserving Sierran heraldry, pedigrees, and genealogical research, as well as processing any inductees selected by the Queen or one of her designated officials. Public image and perception Philanthropy and charity Titles, styles, honors, and arms Titles and styles Honors Arms | offstyle = Your Grace | altstyle = Sir }} *'May 6, 1936–September 18, 1945': ''His Grace The Marquis of Appleton *'September 18, 1945–March 18, 1967': His Grace The Prince of Sonora and Duke of Coronado *'March 18, 1967–January 24, 2016': His Grace The Prince Elder of Sonora and Duke of Coronado *'January 24, 2016–present': His Exalted Grace The Prince Regent Elder of Sonora and Duke of Coronado Prior to his regency, he was officially addressed as His , but following his ascension, his style was modified to be His Exalted Grace. When addressed, he must be addressed as Your Exalted Grace before subsequent usages of the address Lord. He is the first member of the Royal Family in the history of the House of Columbia to be referred to as both "Prince Elder" and "Prince Regent" respectively. Officially, the two terms are merged to form as the "Prince Regent Elder". |torse = None |helm = None |escutcheon = , , and a fixed in a labeled for difference as in his arms |supporters = , A proper, Sinister a also rampant proper, both labeled for difference as in his arms |supporters = , A proper, Sinister a also rampant proper |compartment = Tricolor band on bottom inscribed with the motto assigned by our royal King Smith I that is to say "Libertas sine sacrifico". |motto = Libertas sine sacrifico |orders = None featured |other_elements = |banner = The flag of Sierra |symbolism = As the second son of the Late King Lewis III, the Prince Elder George's coat of arms has a label of three points. The crescent is the traditional symbol of the second eldest son of the King. |previous_versions = }} Ancestry See also *Queen Angelina II *Monarchy of Sierra *Sierran Royal Family Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Sierran Royal Family Category:Sierrans Category:1936 birthsCategory:Living people